Daughters of three pt2
by BlackSpiritofShadowFire
Summary: Kendra, Lorelei and Sapphire have reached Hogwarts, but terrible news has reached their ears. The web is is falling apart! After casting an element spell has Sapphire earned a secret admirer? What about Kendra and Lorelei?


Chapter two: Welcome to Hogwarts

After a simple breakfast of tea and sugary biscuit things they were in the car heading toward the station, Lorelei was twisting her hands and

biting her lip. Sapphire glanced over at her and sighed. "Relax Lorelei, I bet the unicorns will be able to contact us in Hogwarts if there is an

emergency in the web, and besides, their not the small little lanky things we saw the last time, they've all tuned their horns and gotten their true

adult colors. We'll be able to contact each other telepathically any where in the school, so well be fine." She soothed as she pulled into a parking

spot near the main entrance. "Come on ladies; let's get to the train before it leaves us behind!" Kendra scrambled out the cab followed shortly by

the rest of them, each of the girls drawing her own amount of attention. After paying for their tickets and passing through the isles of metal

detectors the girls found themselves in a grand central station. "Come on then! We've got to get to the plat form, but get ready." They stopped

between the twelve and thirteen plat form, the boys looking around as the girls pressed against the wall, "You feel it?" Sapphire questioned as

Harry disappeared into the wall. Kendra and Lorelei nodded "A hidden door way. Wow, couldn't expect less." Kendra sighed as she sank back into

the wall followed by Lorelie and Sapphire. Once they had passed through the other side they found themselves next to a large hissing train.

"Wow. Not bad!" Kendra smiled clapping her hands each of their hats appeared on their heads, easily blending in with the hundreds of other hats

that were in the platform. Mother and fathers, young and older girls and boys stood around talking, hugging, waving, laughing, and just standing

around, an obvious attempt to look cool. "Hey, girls we got to fly back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore that you three have reached the train

safely. Better get on now and get a compartment together before every one else gets on." George suggested following Harry toward the other

end of the platform, both waving good-bye. "Well, all I've got to say about George is YUM and MINE!" Both Lorelei and Sapphire exchanged a look

before bursting out in laughter. "You can have him!" Sapphire grinned and nudged Lorelei who blushed "Only Harry goes to Lorelei!" The red head

blushed redder than a rose. "S-Stop! Harry is just a very nice guy that was helping us!" She stuttered burying her blushing face in her hands.

Sapphire smiled at the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Ah, sweety we were just playing with you, we know Harry is just another

nice guy, but we like your reactions, they're just so cute!" She cuddled the girl to her as they walked toward the train, her hand stroking the girls'

shoulder comfortingly as they climbed on gently maneuvering past curious students. "Come on, you've got to admit, Harry isn't so bad on the eyes

either!" Kendra giggled sliding an empty compartment for them to share. "Take a step back and watch your toes, luggage coming out!" With a

wave of her hand all three trunks were in the luggage racks above the plush looking benches. Kendra hooted and Lorelei smiled. "Nice! Last time

you nearly crushed my toes!" Flopping down on the bench she stretched out, resting her head in Lorelei's lap as she settled down next to the

window. "Ah, this is going to be a synch! I mean, come on, how hard can wizard magic possibly be?" Sapphire sighed and flicked off her pointed

hat as she settled herself down on one of the plush benches. "Don't know why your so happy, magic classes back at Ravenswood were your

worst class. Remember the time you accidentally turned Ozzie into a bright orange flip flop with a big bushy ferret tail? It took my mother forever

to turn him back, and the first time she was able to he was bright orange!" Lorelei laughed lightly as the train jolted down the track slowly gaining

speed. "Oh! Remember the time when I cast that unluckiness charm on the most popular girl in school?" Kendra demanded sending Sapphire into

a fit of laughter. "Heck ya, I remember! You pushed too much magic into the words FALL and RIP. The girl was walking down the hall at school

wearing these ridiculously tall high heels and in; mind you, bright neon green leather! And the custodians were mopping the hall, she came

strutting down it like she was on a fashion run way, and of course she was wearing this super mini, mini skirt and as she was walking, she

tripped on the mop and went flying, landed on the floor, and skidded all the way down fifth hall and landed face first in a pile of garbage and dirt!"

They were laughing now, filling their compartment with magic and laughter. "And the best part! She had been acting like that to make me jealous

and to get the new transfer students attention! But when she finally skidded to a stop her skirt ripped right over her small, bony derrière!" By

now Kendra was rolling on the floor holding her sides, while Lorelei was wiping tears from her eyes. "That's the day we all learned that the most

popular girl in school and the most feared wore Dora the Explorer undies!" Laughter and magic spilled out everywhere, making their gems glow

brightly. Lorelei smiled and glanced out the window; all three watching the trees and rolling green land shoot past. They all turned at the sound

of the compartment door rattling open. The blond haired guy from the alley stood in black robes in the doorway looking a little out of place.

"Um,Sapphire, may I talk to you out in the corridor, it'll only be a second." He looked back into the trains' corridor nervously. Kendra nudged her

friend. "Hotty alert! Go for it!" Glancing a Lorelei who nodded gently she stood in a swirl of skirts and left, closing the door gently behind her.

"How may I help you?" She offered a hand for him to shake. Taking it he nodded "Draco Malfoy. I know you're a mage, do you know any counter

spells for Transfiguration?" He asked meekly, his silver eyes lowered to the floor. She sighed and shook her head smiling. "How bad is it?" "Head

and bodyof a cat, arms and legs of a human, with fur, whiskers and a very long tail." She touched his shoulder, smiling she ushered him down the

hall."Show me the way." He nodded, looking a little reassured as he led her to another compartment near the back of the train. Pulling the door

asideshe gave a little giggle of laughter. The poor boy looked ridicules! He had obviously worn his school uniform and did it, because both arms

andlegs were clothed, poking out of a too small cats body, and a small tabby head turned to them, green eyes, human, were alight with

forward she lifted her gem hand. The black opal glittered, surrounding the boy with pulsing silver light. "_Spellus removus_!" Instantly

the rest of the boys' body shimmered and reverted back to its normal form along with his face and head. The tail snapped back into his ass with a

snap and a yelp. Smiling she waved her hand, and a small green bottle appeared in her palm. "Here, to keep the tail away drink this tonight at

exactly midnight, that's when this potion is at its most powerful." He took it mumbling thanks and blushing profoundly. Smiling, she left the

compartment, paused and turned back to the still blushing guy. "No more animal transfiguration, it is not an easy thing to manage." With that she

closed the door behind her and walked back down the hall, her skirts making soft hissing sounds as she moved. "Hey! So, what happened?"

Kendra demanded the instant she stepped into the compartment. Laughing softly Sapphire flopped down on her bench and sighed. "A guy was

trying transfiguration, and managed to screw it up. He grew a tail." Lorelei giggled as the door opened again, this time an old witch with a cart.

"Would you girls like some sweets from the cart?" After handing the witch two silver pieces and three bronze pieces the three sat down with

cauldron cakes and pumpkin patties. Nibbling on the corner of a cauldron cake Sapphire looked up as a crackly voice spoke "We are now arriving

at Hogwarts, please leave your trunks in the racks they will be brought up latter." All three looked out the window, and all felt the twist of fear in

their bellies as the train began to slow. From their window they could make out a huge castle, an even larger forest and a lake. The campus was

huge, the large towering castle was daunting and the lake before it was nothing short of an ocean. "Um am I the only one who is feeling a little

out of place right now?" Kendra whimpered as Lorelei passed her a cloak and her hat, while Sapphire quickly readjusted hers while adding a wide

brim to it as she twirled a cloak around her shoulders. "I don't like this feeling at all you two, I feel a disturbance of some sort, and it's of dark

magic." Both Kendra and Lorelei shivered. Neither of them doubted the raven-haired girl, her physic abilities were nothing to laugh at, many a

time those feelings she had saved their lives. "What do you sense Sapphire?" Kendra asked weakly as the train pulled to a stop at a lone

platform out in the middle of the forest. "I'm not exactly sure. But it's not from any enemy we've faced before, and it doesn't reek of evil magic. To

be honest, I don't know what ever that thing is, but I do know that it's not a threat. Yet." The deep look of gloom in her eyes made both her

friends look back at the school and gulp.

(Harry's P.O.V)

I sat with Ron and George in the grand hall, each of use of us glaring at the infamous professor Snape. The greasy haired, hook nosed man

was standing before us, looking pissed for some reason. "I do not know why you three are here before the rest of your class mates, but I have a

very clear idea." He eyed me in his usual manner of hatred and distaste. "Potter, where did Dumbledore send you and your comrades?" He

demanded in his usual feeling less voice. I sighed, and looked up at him lazily, as if I didn't really care, and I didn't. "It's none of your business

professor. Ifyou want to know why don't you just ask Professor Dumbledore? He's right behind you." I had to suppress the urge to smile at the

look of shock and fear that crossed over his features before he turned to the snowy haired head master who was in deed standing behind him,

looking amused. "Now professor, the students are arriving, can we please make this a pleasant experience for our three new students?" At

Snapes lifted eyebrow the Head Master smiled. "Three mages are joining us this year, and I had sent Harry, Ron and George to London to escort

them to the train and then to report back to me as soon as they got on the train." Snape shot us a glare over his shoulder as he followed the

head master to the teacher's table as our friend Hermione raced up to us, looking excited but exhausted. "Can you believe it? Three MAGES! They

are so powerful!" She sighed as she sank onto the bench next to me, her eyes dreamy. "Come of it Hermione. They're all girls. And they're our

age, leave them be will you?" George grumbled, burying his face in his hands. I blew out a breath and watched as the rest of the students poured

into the grand hall for the first dinner back at Hogwarts. Jacob Canton, a third year raced up to us, looking excited. "You won't believe it Harry! A

mage helped a Slytherin on the train here! From what I heard he had tried to transfigure into a cat and messed it up, Malfoy went and got her,

and all she did was lift a hand and say a two worded spell!" He sank down onto the bench next to a second year girl with a shock of pale blue

hair looking happy and excited. I glanced at Ron who shrugged. "Guess they were noticed huh? Oh well, their going to get an eye full when they

walk in here for sorting. They are getting sorted right?" I shrugged; Dumbledore hadn't told us anything about them being sorted into houses.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall led a long stream of first years in, and much to my surprise, none of the mages were in the line! "Harry, have you

seen them yet?" I shook my head at Georges' question as they began to be sorted. "No, strange, huh? I would have thought they be sorted with

the rest of the first years." Ron sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair, a look of bewilderment and worry crossing over his face.

The sorting went rather fast, but what took every one by surprise was when Professor McGonagall didn't take the sorting hat away, but she did

have the janitor, Mr. Filch take the stool away. A soft murmur went through the hall. "What's going on?" "Why is she keeping the hat?" Ron,

George and I sat a little straighter; we knew what was coming next. The room became very silent and very still when the head master stood. He

smiled a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, those of you who have come here before and welcome to those who have just

begun. I have a very special announcement that I think you will find interesting. This year we will be joined by three mages." A soft whisper went

through the room that stopped when he lifted a hand, looked around calmly before beginning again. "These young ladies will be sorted into

houses, but allow me to warn you all now." His face became very serious now, almost a deadly serious. "These girls are very powerful, they know

how to use their magic, and use it well. They have faced mountain trolls, dragons, unicorns, sea serpents, two dark sorceresses whose power

alone would make He- who- Must-not-be-named look like a first year student." Eyes went wide at the thought. Two sorceresses, both more

powerful that Voldemort? "Gargoyles, Night Mares, demons and many other terrifying beasts that even I can not imagine defeating. They are here

to refine and focus their magic, these girls are the warriors of a place called Avalon, the birth place of all magic, and right as we speak, the magic

web that holds the portals that lead to Avalon is dying, decaying with dark magic and falling apart. There is only so much that the unicorns, the

keepers and healers of this web, can do. They must fight the dark forces at work so that they can save the source of all magic." Ron gulped and

whispered "And I thought O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S combined were hard!" Dumbledore continued, his face becoming a little more cheerful. "Now,

allow me to welcome these three mages. Please welcome, Sapphire, Lorelei and Kendra of Ravenswood!" The doors opened and I could barley

believed my eyes as the hall erupted in applause. All three looked absolutely stunning, all their gems glowing lightly in the candlelight as they

walked toward the head table, each looking regal and perfect, and powerful. Hermione had to pick up both Ron and Georges jaws, which had

dropped. Many of the guys were starring at them in awe while some of the girls were glaring at them with malice. They moved down the long

walkway toward Professor McGonagall and the sorting hat, their chins lifted and their gems glowing. "Wow, the one with the black hair is HOT!"

"Why are they glowing?" "Look at the red head!" All three stopped before McGonagall looking up at her expectantly. "Kendra, step up please."

The blond haired mage stepped up to her, and bowed her head as the sorting hat was placed on her head. After only a few moments the old hat

yelled "RAVENCLAW!" The tables clapped but the Ravenclaw table was the loudest. After the hat had been taken from her head she smiled at the

other mages and left to join her house. "Lorelei, step up please." The red head did as she was told, bowing her head so that the hat rested on

her head. This time it took only a while longer before the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" And again they clapped and the chosen house was the

loudest. She walked down the steps and embraced the last girl who touched the top of her head and smiled. After the talk had finally stopped the

last mage was called up. "Sapphire, step up please." It seemed that the entire hall was holding its breath. It would have to be between Slytherin

and Gryffindor. The hat was lowered onto her head and all waited, the seconds ticking by slowly. Finally that hat yelled, much to my relief,

"GRYFFINDOR!" I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. She bowed her head and the hat was taken away, around me our table

was hooting a hollarrring while, might I guess, the Slytherin table was sighing and some were even moaning with disappointment. She moved

toward our table, a shy smile on her lips and instantly George and Fred were on either side of her both offering hands. She laughed and walked

away from them, taking an empty spot next to a blushing and stuttering Dean Thomas. I smiled at her, which she returned, her deep blue eyes

twinkling with what I suspected as delight. Again the hall became silent as Dumbledore rose to speak again. "Mages, I welcome you to your first

year at Hogwarts. I hope that you will learn what you need to keep the web at it's best and that you learn what you need to aid in the defeat of

your enemies." He smiled clapped his hands, instantly the tables were filled with food and gold dishes. "Now, let the feast begin!" He said

cheerfully as he sat. I smiled, another year at Hogwarts with three cute mages. What could be better?

(Authors P.O.V)

Sapphire helped herself to a little of every thing, noticing how loudly her stomach growled. "So Sapphire, what exactly did they teach you at

Ravenswood?" Looking up she found a blond guy leaning in, his robes black with the Gryffindor lion crest on the breast. "Everything. Defense

against the dark arts, magical animal anatomy, survival techniques, tracking, magic training, potions, and lots and lots of homework." He nodded

as she took a bite of thick green salad. She already missed the grand library at the Ravenswood manor, with all its books, and Ozzie, the ever-

present golden ferret that taught them magical creatures. "Excuse me my dear is this seat taken?" Her head snapped up. Looking down she felt a

smile spread across her face. "OZZIE!" The golden ferret smiled up at her smoothing out his whiskers, one paw placed proudly on his golden

ferret stone. She reached out and picked him up planting kisses on his furry head. "GAH! Watch the fur!" She hugged him to her and smiled.

"Ozzie, it's so good to see you again!" She placed him on the table, oblivious to all the stares. "I have news from you mothers, where are the

others?" Quickly explaining the situation, making the golden ferret pace in front of her, like a small furry general. "This defiantly puts a few kinks in

the plan! Any way! I'm here to deliver to you something the fairymentals cooked up just for you and the other mages personal usage." He

whipped out what looked like a creamy blue clamshell. "What's this?" She questioned taking it from him and turning it over in her hands. "That my

dear Sapphire is a comm. You can contact any mages or magical beings on this. Flip it open!" He instructed excitedly. Flipping it open she found

the top half of the shell was a screen and the bottom a rather simple keypad, each key holing a name. "See? You just hit the button with the

correct name on it and it immediately connects you to them! Nifty isn't it?" He asked as she snapped it shut. "Ya, tell me, Ozzie, how is the web?"

The ferrets face fell, his eyes loosing all their joyful shine. "It's coming apart. That's the only way to put it. It's going to take a lot of magic to get

the web strong enough to support the unicorn's weight. They can't dance on the web any more Saph. The web is just too weak." He mumbled his

furry paws touching her hand. She didn't respond, her head bowed, her eyes dark. "Can we give the web power, enough to make it strong

enough to bare the unicorn's weight when they dance?" She demanded, clutching the comm. to her chest. Ozzie thought a moment on the idea.

"It would be a very long shot Sapphire. Your magic combined with the other mages is still too unrefined! You need to practice." She glared at the

ferret, the jewel at her wrist glowing. "There is no time Ozzie! In a matter of weeks the web is going to fall apart completely!" She growled at him,

her eyes turning darker. The ferret gulped and nodded. "Your right, I know just the spell, go out on the great lawn and wait for the others there."

He ordered sternly as he jumped off the table and raced off toward where Lorelei sat. Sapphire stood; conjuring up a cloak, she wrapped it

around her shoulders as she dashed out of the castle. She didn't care if she caused startled murmurs and questioning glances as she dashed out

the hall, Lorelei and Kendra short on her heals, Lorelei paused in the door way, leaned over, her hand touching the floor as a golden brown ferret

raced up her arm. She dashed out the hall in a flurry of cloth; the furry animal perched on her shoulder. Both Harry and Ron glanced at each other,

neither noticing Draco Malfoy slipping out of the hall after the three girls.

They raced down the sloping hill, each eyes locked on the bright moon hanging above their heads. "We need to cast a spell, each of you need to

put all your concentration and magic into this, one slip and the spell will backfire. The elements are not forgiving when they are missused. Call

them to you with please and cries of their power, they like that." Ozzie explained as they formed a circle, each girl glowing with magic light. "Now

call the elements." Closing their eyes, the girls began to chant. "_Night and light we call upon thy power and upon thy strength." _Kendra stepped

forward, arms lifted, bathed in crystal blue light. "_God of Wind I ask for your strength, I beg for your power, your control, your wit, lend it to me _

_to save a place that I love, of God of Wind, sends me your unlimited power!"_ A title wave of wind came up out of nowhere; wrapping and

churning like an angry sea around the three and ferret. Next Lorelei stepped forward, raising her arms. "_Goddess of Water I call for you, I need your _

_grace, your power, your rhythm, your ease! I beg for you to lend me your strength, for your power alone could never break! Send upon me your gracious _

_power, so I, your daughter, can fight this evil power!"_ The water of the lake began to churn and bubble, adding to the turbulent winds. Next,

Sapphire stepped forward, arms raised, eyes closed. "_God of Earth here my cry I beg for your strength, your courage and your mighty roar, lend me _

_your power, that as mighty as Thor! I beg you now, your humble servant, lend me your power so I may slay this evil that taints my world, so that I can _

_vanquish he who tries to destroy my homeland!" _The earth trembled and quaked, but the castle remained still, no shouts of fear or shock came from

inside. All three girls took the others hands and slowly opened, their eyes were pearly white, a flash of lightning light up the sky above their

heads. "_Goddess of fire we ask for thy, your power, your Fire, your compassion, lend us your strength, your light, your terror. We ask this of you know, _

_to lend us your fire, to heal the web, this is our one desire. Allow us to heal this broken we, long enough to allow the dance to do the rest. Grant us this _

_now, we ask of you this, we need you now, we all need each!"_ A shock wave shot through the air, lightning lit the sky and each girl shuddered as

power shot from their beings up into the air, twisting like a richly colored dragon. Then suddenly, all was still. And it seemed the world around

them seemed to let out a sigh. Ozzie let out a breath. "You did it. You actually called upon the elements to give the web more power." Each girl

collapsed into the grass, each panting, pale and weak. Sapphires eyes were dull and sweat beaded at her brow. "Let's go, back inside before the

head master catches us out here." Lorelei murmured as she helped Kendra stand. Sapphire was silent starring off in the direction of the forest.

"We need to help Avalon and yet we need to refine our magic. How can we do both at the same time?" She wondered aloud as she too climbed

to her feet shakily. Kendra hung on Lorelei's' shoulder as they stumbled up the slopping lawns back toward the castle, each girls mind heavy

with the fear and thoughts of Avalon and the web that neither girl realized that a certain blond haired Slytherin was fallowing them back toward

the castle, having watched the entire calling and channeling of the elements.

By the time they had climbed the hill and slipped back into the great hall dinner was already passed and dessert was winding down. Flopping

down in her seat she sighed. Every bone in her body felt old and used. her bones creaked and groaned as she slowly stood to fallow the others

from the table out. "The passward for this month is Lemon Drops. Remember it." A tall boy called, a shiny gold badge on his chest with a big 'HB'

on it proclaimed as they began to climb the stairs. Harry caught up with her as she hopped over a trick step, one poor first year happened to get

caught in. "Why did the three of you disapear during dinner? you looked worried." She nodded as they climbed another flight of stairs. "We had to

cast a spell to strengthen the web. It should last for a few days while we refine our magic a bit more. Then we will cast it again." Harry nodded as

they stopped infront of a portrait of a very fat woman in a pick ball gown. She looked down her pudgy nose at them and asked. "Password, dear

mage?" "Lemon Drops." she replied. The fat woman nodded. "In deed it is." And she swungopen to a burst of gold and maroon. "This is the

meeting chamber, the girls dorm is up those stairs." He motioned to a flight of stone stairs to the right of another pair of stone stairs. "And this is

where we usually hang out after class or in the morning." She glanced over at three high backed chairs that sat around a large, grand fire place.

But each chair was already occupied. "Excuse me Harry, I must send a message." She broke away from him and walked infront of the fire and held

a hand over the flames. _"Guardian of fire, guardian of flight. I call apon you to carry my message. I call my sisters, my sisters three. Will you conect _

_them with me?"_ The flames lept up then settled to embers as two silver mirrors gently floated from the flames. Kendra and Lorelei looked back at

her smilling. Perched on Loreleis shoulder, Ozzie waved wildly. "You called?" Kendra asked, fluttering her eyelashes. "Indeed I did. Ozzie, do you

know any more spells we can use to strengthen the web further?" Both Kendra and Lorelei groaned. "Not tonight! I feel like an old woman after

what we did tonight!" Kendra complained while Lorelei nodded. "And I'm totally depleated. It will take me a few days to get all my power back."

Ozzie nodded and scratched his chin. "I suggest we go to the library and check there first before we do anything radical from our book of

Shadows." he murmured, his ferret tail waving from back to forth, like it did when ever he was in thought. "I can always call Ravenswood and see

if Roniff and the others can look for something in the grand library." Lorelie nodded, and yawned. "I'm going to bed, i'm exausted." Kendra nodded

and touched her blond locks. "Well darlings i'm going to bed and i will see you two cuties at breakfast. Night!" She waved as her mirror sliped

down into the embers of the fire. Lorelei smiled up at Sapphire through her mirror. "Saph, the web will heal. The spell w cast will strengthen it

enough for the unicorns to dance apon. It will be fine. In the mean time, Dreamer and the others will be ceaping a very close eye on the web

while we refine out magic. You need to sleep. Go. Good night." She smiled as her mirror diped down into the embers, allowing the flames to erupt

there again. She stood, stretching, feeling the muscles in her arms and legs working to loosen them selves at her will. Only then did she notice

that the room was silent. Glancing around she found the occupants of the room starring at her. "What? haven't you ever used mirrors before?"

She smiled as she made her way up the stairs to the girls dorm, and picking the empty bed nearest the huge stained glass window. Two girls

nearest her, watched as she snapped her fingers and her trunk apeared at the foot of her bed. With a sigh she began to shed her gown, and

with another snap of her fingers her night cloths were lain out before her on the bed. this would be very iteresting. This was a school for witches

and wizards, not mages. With a sigh she tugged on her night clothes and climbed under the heavy doublet and snuggled down into the pillow,

sleep comming quickly and easily to her weary mind and body.


End file.
